


Stressed (Gabriel x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hide and Seek, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Trickster Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: You (a Trickster) and your boyfriend Gabe deceided to punk the Winchester brothers. Only, instead of the fun time you had planned, secrets are releived and trust betrayed.





	1. Part 1

“Come out, come out wherever you are!” you heard Gabe call. You stifled your laugh as you moved closer to the wall you were huddled against. “Come on sugar! You might as well give up you know I’m gonna find you!”

You reminded huddled in the corner of the ceiling on top of one of the exposed wooden beams. You heard Gabe huff in annoyment and mutter, “Why did I think playing hide and seek with another Trickster was a good idea. They’re probably not even here.”

You took offense in that. Yes, you were a Trickster. Not a cheater! You narrowed your eyes as Gabe walked underneath you. You decided to get revenge. You silently counted to three in your head before you teleported about a foot above Gabe. With a laugh from you and a started shout from him, you landed on top of him. In his startled state he didn’t manage to catch you. So you ended up entangled on the floor in heaps of laughter. A few minutes passed and the laughter died down. You and Gabe were still laying on the floor. As you rolled over to stand up you heard Gabe groan. You looked over at him and he playfully glared at you as he sat up.

“That wasn’t very nice (Y/N),” he mockingly scolded you, wagging his finger to add on. You gave him a cheeky smile.

“That’s what you get for calling me a cheater,” you replied as you stood up. Gabe rolled his eyes and with a snap of his fingers, he was behind you with his arms wrapped around your waist.

“So touchy,” he mumbled as you turned around and returned his hug.

“You love me,” you retorted.

Gabe snorted and tightened his hold, “Surprisingly, even after what? 90 years?”

You thought about it for a moment before you replied, “Yup, would’ve been 90 seeing as I save your ass from that mafia meeting you interrupted.”

Gabe pulled away from the hug and shrugged. He smiled at you, “I do have a nice ass, so thanks for saving it.”

You punched his shoulder and rolled your eyes. Another silent moment passed before you spoke, “You hide I count this time?”

_~~~Time skip~~~_

You laughed as you watched Gabe, dressed as a doctor, approach the Winchesters. He had gotten the idea of sending the brothers into, what you fondly named, T.V Land when you were cuddled up on the couch and Dr. Sexy M.D came on. You knew Gabe was stressed, you had no idea why though. Sure, the apocalypse was upon you. Maybe he was worried that somehow during the fight you would both be wiped out? Knowing the angels, you wouldn’t be surprised.

You were startled out of your thoughts when the shorter Winchester slammed Gabe against the wall. You straighten up and was ready to appear in case anything went south. Fortunately, Gabe snapped his fingers and disappeared after exchanging words with the hunters. He wrapped an arm around you when he appeared next to you.

You leaned into him and asked, “You alright?”

Gabe smiled at you (even though it didn’t fully reach his eyes) and assured you, “Don’t worry sweetcheeks, I’m fine.”

You decided to let it go for now.

_~~~Another Time skip~~~_

You snickered as you watched the brothers bicker about their current situation (and Dean’s attire of sunglasses, your personal touch). Gabe was leaning over the ‘body’ (in disguise of course) with the other ‘officer’ that was going to be your bait of sorts. He looked up at you and winked before putting a candy in his mouth. You rolled your eyes and walked over to the brothers. You put up a straight face (which was a feat considering what you were) as you stopped in front of the two (giants of) men.

“Detectives,” you greeted firmly. You watched in (hidden) amusement as the two looked up and their eyes widen. You felt their eyes look you over. You knew you looked good (Gabe often told you that). Plus, you didn’t have to change your appearance like Gabe considering you had never met the Winchesters face to face.

“D-Detective,” Sam stuttered out. You raised an eyebrow at his nervousness (and to keep up the act).

“I’m the lead forensic scientist,” you simply stated. Their eyes widen again (seriously, that would never not be funny). You heard Dean mutter something similar to _Nice job Sammy_ and you had to conceal a smile. This was too much fun.

“Of course. Sorry, my partner is a bit tired,” Dean said smoothly, trying to fix his brother's mistake.

 _In true Winchester fashion,_ you mused in your mind. Out loud you said, “Right. Well, if you would follow me, detectives.”

You turned around and walked under the yellow police tape. You walked over to the body and Gabe. He looked at you and gave a small nod. You patted his shoulder as he moved over to the side and you motioned to the remaining officer (who you decided to name Fred)  standing next to the body.

“This gentleman here will explain what we've found so far. If you’ll excuse me, I have some tests to finish.”

You walk a short distance away and then proceed to hide and listen to their conversation. You saw Gabe standing a good distance from the boys as well. When your eyes meet he winked again and you rolled your eyes, giving him the middle finger.

“You, uh, you okay?” you heard Fred ask the boys around his lollipop.

“Yeah. What do we got?” Dean asked the ‘officer”.

Fred kneeled down next to the body. He answered Dean’s question, “Well, aside from the ligature marks around his neck, he has what appears to be a roll of quarters jammed down his throat.”

Dean took off his sunglasses, got out a flashlight, and took a closer look at the ‘victim’. Sam also took off his sunglasses as you silently praised Gabe for the inventive death.

“Well, I say, jackpot.”

You blinked in confusion. You didn’t expect that. Though it was pretty funny. You saw Gabe’s shoulder’s shaking in silent laughter as he faced away from the scene. Sam put his sunglasses on.

Fred, trying to hold back his laughter, continued with his ‘debrief’ by motioning to the bloodstream on the abdomen with his lollipop., “Also, there is a stab wound to the lower abdomen.”

Dean grabbed a stick and poked at the hole in the shirt with it, getting blood on the stick, and then put his sunglasses back on like Sam.

“Well I say, no guts, no glory,” Dean said smoothly. Fred laughed, and you held back your laughter. Yeah, the joke was awful, but you’re a Trickster. That shit is hilarious to you.

“Get that guy a Tums,” Sam said.

“Gutterball,” Dean replied. At this point, you were barely paying attention as you were hunched over in attempts to not laugh. Fred, on the other hand, was laughing loudly.

“Good one, guys,” you heard him praise between his laughs. It was silent for a moment and when you looked up you noticed why. Just as Fred turned around, Dean stabbed him with the stick. As Fred fell to the ground and struggled to take a breath you silently mourned him.

You heard Gabe laugh and looked to see him morph back to his regular self. “You’ve got the wrong guy, idiots.”

You were about to laugh when you noticed Sam behind Gabe with a stake in his hands. Before you could move or shout Dena replied, “Did we?” as Sam stabbed Gabe. You watched in horror as Gabe fell over and your surrounds burst into static. That wasn’t part of the plan.

You frantically looked around you as you appeared in the house you and Gabe lived in. Just as you took a step in order to search the house, a cheery voice spoke behind you, “Hey-a sugar, whatcha looking for?”

You quickly turned and sighed in relief when you saw Gabe standing there with a wide smile. You frowned and walked up to him. He looked shocked at your sudden mood change. Before he could say anything you kicked him in the balls. He bent over in pain with a groan. You watch him with a glare. As he straightened up he went to speak but you cut him off.

“You absolute ass. I thought you were dead!” you yelled. When you saw him flinch you soften and hugged him tightly.

“Sorry sugar,” you heard him whisper as he returned your hug. “On the bright side, I know a way to get revenge on the boys.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn those Winchester, all you wanted was a fun time with Gabe.

You quietly laughed as you watch Dean bicker with the new Sam-turned-impala. You really do love Gabe, that genius.

Dean walked in front of Sam (the Impala? You didn’t know what to call him) and yell into the sky, “Alright, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We’ll do it!”

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Sam offered to honk. What was Dean talking about? What are they going to do? Suddenly Gabe appeared in front of the boys and your eyes widened. What was going on?

“Wow, Sam,” Gabe said looking past Dean, “Get a load of the rims on you.”

You narrowed your eyes as Sam told Gabe to eat him. Even if you were pissed at that bastard, that was kind of funny.

“Alright, boys. Ready to go quietly?” Gabe asked with a raised eyebrow. You once again furrowed your eyebrows in confusion.

Dean spoke up quickly, “Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast. Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs.”

You saw Gabe’s shoulders drop in annoyance, “What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another.”

You stopped paying attention as you tried to comprehend what was going on. Gabe was coercing the Winchester into saying _yes_ to the angels?! You couldn’t believe it. In all the time you’ve known Gabe he had always had an aversion to the angels and what they were doing. So why was he suddenly supporting their apocalypse? You snapped back to attention when you heard Gabe laugh.

You noticed he was surrounded by a fire circle. What was going on?

“A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?”

Dean rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake.”

You felt your mouth drop open. Holy fire? That was how you contained angels. And there was no way…

Good God, your boyfriend is an angel.

Gabe laughed but suddenly stopped. He looked in your direction and meet your eyes with wide ones. He realized you had been there all along so, suddenly in a burst of static, you appeared behind a stack of crates, still able to see Gabe.

Gabe slowly clapped and mockingly praised the boys, “Well played boys, well played. Where’d you get the holy oil?”

Dean replied, “You might say we pulled it out of Sam’s ass.”

At that statement and Sam’s affronted expression you lost concentration for a moment while you focused on not laughing. When you calmed own you heard Sam questioning Gabe.

“So, which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?”

Gabe huffed and burst out, “Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel.”

You once again felt your jaw drop in surprise. Not only was your boyfriend an angel, but he was also an _arch_ angel.

“Gabriel? The archangel?” You heard Sam ask in confirmation.

Gabe shrugged. “Guilty,” he said with that cute smirk of his.

 _No, stop!_ You yelled at yourself, _You’re supposed to be mad at him, not calling him cute!_

 _Yeah, but he is cute,_  you replied.

 _Idiot,_ you deadpanned.

“Okay, Gabriel,” you heard Dean ask. “How does an archangel become a trickster?”

_That’s a damn good question._

Gabe sighed and shrugged again before answering, “My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it all up.”

You straighten your back as you prepared to make your entrance. Before Dean could say something (probably about him being a dick or whatever) you appeared behind the brothers. They didn't notice your presence, but Gabe did. His eyes widened and his arms (previously crossed) dropped to his side. You saw Sam tilt his head in confusion before you spoke.

“Y’know I heard keeping secrets isn’t a part of a healthy relationship,” you spoke sourly, spooking the Winchesters. They quickly turned around and trained their guns on you. You rolled your eyes at them and said with a scoff, “Down boys, I’m not here for you.”

Dean raised an eyebrow and didn’t lower his weapon, “Yeah, and how do we know that?”

You sighed in annoyance and asked him, “Are you always this self-centered?”

Dean made a face of shock and offense as Sam snickered at his brother. From behind them, Gabe spoke softly, “They’re here for me Dean-o.”

“Damn right I am,” you confirmed angrily, pushing past the Winchesters to get closer to Gabe. “Did you once in the 90 years we’ve been together ever even think about telling me you’re a freakin’ _angel_! Or did it just happen to slip your mind?”

Gabe bowed his head, this isn't turning out exactly how he thought it would. In attempt to sate you he slowly apologized, “Listen, (Y/N), I’m sorry-”

“You’re sorry!” you cut him off with a shout, “You damn right you’re sorry. I have told you everything Gabe! Every little secret about me before we meet, and I thought you did the same! But, nooooo. You just happen to leave out that you’re an angel. Not just any angel in fact. An archangel!”

“Listen (Y/N)!” Gabe burst out when you finished, “I just wanted to protect you!”

You scoffed, “Protect me? Gabe, do you know how many times I’ve worried about you being staked in the past 90 years? If you had told me I would have lost a lot of stress!”

“Wait,” you heard from behind you. You turned around and leveled a glare at Dean as he spoke, “Are you telling me the _only_ reason you're pissed at him for lying to you is that it would’ve stopped you from _stressing_?!”

You looked at Dean in confusion, “Well yeah, why else would I be mad?”

You heard Gabe laugh behind you, “That’s my sugar!”

You quickly turned on your heel and face him with a glare, “This conversation is not over Gabe.” You turned and faced Sam and Dean with a strained smile, “Sam. Dean. Till we meet again.”

You snapped your fingers and were gone. Sam and Dean looked at Gabe with wide eyes. Abe rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Sorry you had to see that,” he apologized. Sam nodded slowly but Dean just continued to stare.

After a few moments of silence Dean finally spoke, “Dude, they’re so badass.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends my first attempt at a Supernatural one-shot. How'd I do? (Yes, this was anonymous at first, I wanted to see if people actually read it). Does anyone have any suggestions for another? Because I would love to write more.


End file.
